


What He Would've Done

by PhoenixNinja101



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Plot Twists, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 13:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixNinja101/pseuds/PhoenixNinja101
Summary: Had he known...





	What He Would've Done

**Author's Note:**

> Me: My phone was stolen just when I was getting back to writing. O-O I am so sorry. Nowadays I just write for stress relief...

**Normal POV!**

"Someone who stays later than everyone else to practice can't possibly be completely useless."

Kuroko was sure that he had been firm on his decision to quit the basketball club, but seeing Aomine looking at him with unyielding eyes, convincing him that _there was no such thing as useless effort_ , that _giving up means you'll have nothing left_ , Kuroko knew he wouldn't be leaving this gym without a change of heart.

_Had he known his efforts were futile..._

"Kuroko, you're up."

Adjusting his left wristband, Kuroko stood up from the bench and took off his shirt to reveal his Teikou Basketball shirt, the number _15_ present on both from and back. His gaze shifted from the blond player on the court to the scoreboard flashing 61:75 in Komagi (the school they were up against)'s favor. Teal orbs surveyed the area, watching the frustrated look sporting on the 2nd string players' faces along with the newly joined 1st string regular, Kise's irritated look. With a deep breath to calm his nerves, Kuroko stepped forward.

"Teikou! Member change!"

_Had he known he was going to be left behind..._

"I... don't even remember how to receive your passes anymore."

He knew Aomine hadn't meant anything he had said, that the ace player was currently in an emotional state, that _Aomine-kun wasn't speaking rationally_. He knew the bluenette couldn't possibly know the hidden implication behind his words. And yet, as he gazed at the tanned teen's quivering form, tears falling down along the pouring rain, Kuroko couldn't stop his heart from breaking.

_Had he known everything would turn out this way..._

The buzzer went off, but Kuroko was too shocked for the sound to register in his mind —his face a twist between disbelief and horror. Everything else was a blur, the stadium's cheers fading mute as his surroundings swirled while he tried to stay upright as he stood with his eyes wide, pupils dilated. The only thing he could see was Ogiwara's broken spirit. He tried to ignore the scoreboard flashing **111:11** mockingly at him, the numbers crushing his bestfriend's heart. Teal eyes met brown, the brunette mouthing something he couldn't hear. All he could do was stand there with his hand clutching his shirt where his heart should be, staring at Ogiwara with tears quietly flowing out; the only sound he could hear was his heart shattering all over again.

_He wouldn't have stayed._

"I'm sorry, Aomine-kun. Basketball just isn't meant for me."

**Author's Note:**

> Me: In the last scene, Kuroko said that to Aomine from the first scene, meaning that if he knew joining the 1st string of Teikou Basketball Club would break Ogiwara's soul, then he would've quit the moment he was told joining the 1st string was impossible for him. I've got plenty more things I've written, but until I get a new phone, I won't have time to even type out the things I've already written. That's all, everyone! This is the one and only, The_Phoenix_Ninja101 signing out!
> 
> ~~~CHAO!~~~


End file.
